Pequena Bluebird
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Do desespero, um encontro inesperado. Do inesperado, o retorno e o perdão. Dois pássaros onde o alçar de um voo é a chama que solda os elos da esperança. — One-Shot Oculta. UA, OOC.


******Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile ****************www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta**  


* * *

**Título:** Pequena Bluebird.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 16 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Gênero:** Romance e drama.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, vocês sabem. E eu também não faço questão disso, ou nunca teria encontrado esse mundo.

**Sinopse:** Do desespero, um encontro inesperado. Do inesperado, o retorno e o perdão. Dois pássaros onde o alçar de um voo é a chama que solda os elos da esperança.

**N/A:** Primeiro de tudo, eu quero agradecer a **Fernanda Belarmino **(leiam a o/s dela também, certo?), que betou PB para mim lindamente e quase em cima da hora e simplesmente foi um amor comigo e com a minha história. Obrigada, Bel, de verdade! :3 Em segundo lugar, quero dizer que essa o/s é um presente para a **Amabile** e foi baseada na música One Sweet Love, da Sara Bareilles (escolhida por ela). Bia, eu espero verdadeiramente que tu goste. Foi feita com _muito _carinho e depois de muitos tropeços, rs.

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

.

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

.

**Chicago, Escritório de Advocacia Denali — 2012.**

.

O tique-taque do relógio, combinado ao grande calendário na parede, causa-me nostalgia. Fecho os olhos e tudo o que me vem à mente são olhos grandes como os de uma coruja assustada. Escuros, talvez castanhos, talvez pretos — nunca tive a oportunidade de decifrar sua tonalidade. Aspiro o ar poluído que entra pela janela e não sinto mais o cheiro peculiar de cigarro e gasolina. Apenas creme de baunilha. Minhas mãos coçam à memória de sua pele incandescente, de seu cabelo sedoso. Meus ouvidos se tornam abafados e tudo o que há é o tilintar de sua voz repleta de desespero pedindo ajuda através de uma canção.

— Pequena Bluebird — murmuro enquanto estiro-me à cadeira de encosto alto e estofado caro. Nenhum dos objetos repletos de pompa que me cercam me satisfaz hoje. A fama na carreira que conquisto a cada novo caso não me importa. Mulher alguma seria o suficiente para cobrir a ferida que abre há quatro anos nesse mesmo dia. — Como você estará? — deixo a pergunta escapar.

O que ganho por resposta é somente o alerta de um novo e-mail. Suspiro, frustrado. Incapaz de esquecê-la, lutei diariamente por certo tempo para direcionar meu pensamento para outros fatos. Qualquer um. Um acidente em uma rodovia popular onde precisassem de socorro. Livros jurídicos sem um final exato. Sexo casual com uma mulher bonita. Xícaras inesgotáveis de café preto e forte. Com o passar das semanas, começou a funcionar.

Então chegou o dia.

As pessoas comemoram aniversários de casamentos. De nascimento. De morte (e nada é mais mórbido do que isso). De namoro e amizade. No meu caso, é de uma memória. Talvez um sonho. Exatamente isso que eu pensei quando acordei há quatro anos em uma praia de Forks; eu deveria ter sonhado com tudo o que lembrava. Ela não poderia existir de fato.

Ou poderia?

O colar de água-marinha azul — antes uma mera pulseira — deixado em meu pescoço afirmava o contrário. Sim, ela esteve ali — exatamente como ela disse que estaria. Comigo, e eu peguei toda a sua inocência para mim. E ela se foi.

Permito que minhas pálpebras se levantem e olho para o monitor na minha frente, a fim de descobrir se o alerta de e-mail significa que o spam está mais uma vez corrompido ou se é algum novo fato importante.

Não é nenhum dos dois.

Engulo em seco e, hesitante, clico em cima.

* * *

**Para: Edward Cullen.**

**De: Emmett Cullen.**

**Assunto: Leia essa porra.**

Antes de tudo, eu preciso dizer: você é um imbecil. E eu espero que eu esteja sendo redundante ao lhe falar isso, porque espero que você já tenha descoberto depois da quantidade de merda que você aprontou. Realmente, eu nunca esperei que fosse começar um e-mail para um suposto irmão dessa forma, mas acredito que você entenda. É difícil crer na quantidade de merda que está saindo dos meus olhos nesse instante, e eu me sinto a droga de uma menininha perdida no mundo. Contudo, eu não quero e nem vou tentar recuperar o tempo perdido por meio de um texto. Se isso for necessário, que seja cara a cara. O ponto, Edward (e meus dedos travam na hora de escrever seu nome), é que há, de fato, uma menininha perdida na crueldade do mundo. Eu sei que você a conheceu — de vista. Não tive coragem de contar aos meus pais (ou você ainda os consideraria?), no entanto, qualquer coisa sobre isso, assim como ambos não sabem que hoje lhe procuro. E você sabe por quê? Porque, mesmo que eu queira estar errado, eu acho que você simplesmente me ignorará, e mamãe jamais aguentaria outro choque. Voltando a pequena, seu nome é Alice. Ela é repleta de energia. Quero dizer, ela exala amor e completou oito anos a poucas semanas (ela tinha quatro quando você a viu). Mas você deve saber que sempre há uma merda para estragar a felicidade, porque parece ser proibido ela ser constante. Não, você não pode ser feliz por muito tempo. Alice está doente. Leucemia. É grave, e eu sei que apenas o mencionar da palavra "câncer" já assusta, então as pessoas simplesmente deram esse outro nome, como se isso suavizasse algo. Nós todos tentamos. Acredite quando eu digo que jamais recorreria a você se já não tivéssemos feito de tudo. Mas não funcionou, porque nenhum de nós é compatível o suficiente. Ela é a minha segunda garotinha, e seria a sua também se você não tivesse jogado a porra toda pelo esgoto. Mas agora ela precisa de você. Por mais que não funcione, mostre que você é capaz. Que você não é apenas você — a droga de um experimento da cidade grande —, e sim aquilo que mamãe lhe ensinou. Dê algum orgulho verdadeiro, não um artificial composto por méritos jurídicos. Qualquer um pode ir à frente de um juiz, decorar palavras bonitas e fazer uso de um tom persuasivo. Mas são poucos os que podem deitar-se em uma maca hospitalar e dar parte de si para alguém que precise. Seja um caso como esse último, Edward, e talvez o sol nasça quente e acolhedor para você e para nossos (já posso utilizar essa palavra?) pais outra vez. É uma garotinha — sua garotinha também — que balbucia o seu nome, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, quando fala sobre seus heróis na escola.

PS.: Eu sei o que você pensa: eu nunca poderia ter escrito isto sozinho. Eu tive uma ajuda, realmente. Talvez você possa conhecê-la, se sair desse mundo de leis um pouco e passar a viver, não a existir. É a minha outra garotinha e eu sei que ela teria muito a lhe ensinar.

* * *

Não há lágrimas sendo expulsas de meus olhos quando encerro a leitura, mas há um notável aperto em meu peito. Angústia, talvez, ainda que seja mais provável o medo. Cerro as pálpebras e relembro aquele dia, algo além do meu encontro com a Pequena Bluebird. O encontro com a garotinha pequena e que tanto se assemelhava a Emmett. Que tanto se assemelhava a Esme.

Minha mãe.

Suspiro. Alice é seu nome, então?

Antes que novas ondas de frustração percorram o meu corpo, clico em responder e-mail e mando a Emmett duas únicas frases, incapaz de escrever algo mais longo.

**Estou a caminho. Onde ela está?**

A resposta não é demorada — não no relógio.

* * *

**Para: Edward Cullen.**

**De: Emmett Cullen.**

**Assunto: RE: Leia essa porra.**

Seattle. Hospital Infantil.

* * *

.

.

**Seattle, Hospital Infantil — 2012.**

.

O cheiro é nauseante. É algo como água sanitária e suor misturado em uma grande quantidade de quartos excessivamente brancos — ou beges — repleto de bexigas de ar coloridas. Meu estômago dá uma pequena volta quando inspiro fundo. Há o cheiro de sangue, também, mas após mais de dez anos morando apenas com sua sombra, você simplesmente se acostuma com ele quando é forçado a fazer o curativo de seus machucados.

Há uma variedade de tons de voz, ainda que a maioria seja infantil. Todavia, é a voz baixinha e rouca que vem do quarto 512 — a minha frente — que captura toda a minha atenção. O quarto dela. A pequena Alice. A porta está aberta, mas eu não entro, porque a cena que eu vejo me paralisa.

— Você conta uma história para mim, Bella? — uma garotinha pede um pouco trêmula para a mulher no qual ela está entre as pernas, apoiada em seu tronco.

Ela não parece ter oito anos. Eu não saberia precisar sua idade, se não a conhecesse, mas apostaria em uma senhora em um corpo pequeno demais. Ela está magra e pálida, e seu rosto está levemente coberto pela massa de cabelos negros da mulher encaixada atrás de si que mantém a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse beijando-a. Contudo, vejo que há poucos fios de cabelo pendendo de sua cabeça extremamente branca.

— E qual você quer? — questiona a mulher e sua voz...

_Sua_ voz.

Eu nunca pensei que poderia ter tantas dificuldades para respirar quanto nesse momento. É impossível de fazer de modo automático, já que meu cérebro parece ter se esquecido de mandar seus impulsos nervosos, e tento me lembrar de como é. Inspirar e expirar, certo? Parece fácil.

Mas não é. Não com aquela maldita voz sofrida.

Ela ergue a cabeça e passa uma de suas mãos por seus cabelos, jogando-os para trás, como se estivesse tentando retirá-los de sua frente para não atrapalhar seus olhos. Contudo, eu sei que é um hábito. Ela não enxerga. Ao menos não com aqueles grandes olhos, como os de um animal assustado. Castanhos, agora eu vejo. Mais claro que seus cabelos, ainda que não deixem de ser escuros. Talvez eu tenha errado no apelido. Talvez eu devesse chamá-la de Blackbird, como naquela música dos Beatles. Mesmo que agora eu saiba o seu nome.

Bella.

Eu estudei um pouco de italiano, então eu sei que Bella é como bonita. Mas ela é mais do que isso; ela fascina. Se eu fosse um pouco mais espiritual, diria que ela tem uma aura a sua volta. Azul, porque Tanya já me disse que essa é a cor da serenidade. Repensando... Bluebird é perfeito para ela.

— Talvez você pudesse contar de forma diferente hoje, Bella — Alice torna a dizer e, mesmo que seja trôpega a sua voz, ela é persuasiva. — Talvez você pudesse cantar uma história para mim.

Cantar. Eu ainda lembro. As memórias que me atingem são insuportáveis de controlar.

.

.

**Forks, La Push — 2008.**

.

Posso distinguir com facilidade que o vulto por cima da pedra há alguns metros de mim é uma garota. Seus cabelos, que eu acredito ser algo muito próximo à tonalidade de uma cassiterita, são açoitados pelo vento e ondulam como algas no fundo do mar. Ela tem suas pernas afundadas na água até seus joelhos, nus devido ao vestido azul — seu tom impossível de precisar mesmo que estivesse às claras de um dia ensolarado já que esse não é um ponto ao qual eu seja bom —, e as balança com suavidade. Contudo, há algo maior que me captura a atenção.

Sua voz. Sua maldita voz.

— Late at night when the wind is still, I'll come flying through your door, and you'll know what love is for. I'm a bluebird, I'm a bluebird.

Eu poderia chorar ouvindo-a cantar se eu fosse um pouco mais sensível. A sonoridade das palavras que lhe escapam pelos lábios é branda e, se eu pudesse apostar um palpite, eu diria que seu canto está repleto de dor. Eu não reconheço a melodia, não reconheço a letra, mas sei que reconhecerei o sofrimento que ela impõe a cada palavra emitida mesmo que anos se passem. Eu sempre fui um adepto da hipérbole, mas creio ferozmente que, neste caso, ela não se aplica.

— Touch your lips with a magic kiss, and you'll be a bluebird too, and you'll know what love can do. Fly away through the midnight air, as we head across the sea, and at last we will be free.

Aproximo-me mais e agradeço a água e a areia que abafam o som de meus passos, ainda que seja mais difícil de chegar até ela desta forma. Quando estou a poucos passos de alcançá-la, ela cessa seu canto e olha desconfiada para o local onde eu estou. Eu não entendo o motivo, mas sinto que, apesar de estar com a face voltada para a minha direção, ela não me vê. Ela apenas me sente.

— Continue, Pequena Bluebird — peço e tento soar delicado, mas minha voz sai áspera pela falta de uso.

Deixo meu rosto transformar-se em um esgar. Entretanto, ela não parece notar. Pergunto-me quando exatamente foi a última vez que pronunciei algo, nem que fosse para mim. As memórias não me vêm à mente, como imaginei. Nada. Nem um bom-dia ao padeiro, um pedido de mais uma dose ao garçom, um obrigada a alguma suposta gentileza — porque certamente deve haver uma. Apenas imagens distorcidas sobre momentos passados em silêncio e olhares alterados pelas rejeições que infringi.

— Quem é você? — ela pergunta com uma voz diferente da que cantava. Não há sofrimento agora, somente curiosidade.

— Que diferença faz? — objeto a ela, arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas. — Se você não me reconheceu até este momento, certamente não o fará apenas devido a um nome.

Ela não me responde e temo que tenha sido muito rude. Noto que seus pés não mais se balançam com aquele vigor anterior. O movimento agora parece ter entrado em um estado automático — vagaroso e sem vida.

— Você está errado — ela contrapõe após alguns segundos em silêncio. Soa divertida, como se se lembrasse de algum gracejo particular. — Eu passei minha vida aqui. Você já notou como Forks é pequena? É como uma diminuta célula de um corpo humano onde a célula é a cidade e o corpo é a Terra. Certamente o conheço, mesmo que seja apenas por seu sobrenome.

— Fazemos um acordo, Bluebird? — questiono e não posso evitar notar que seu colo sobe e desce mais acelerado devido à sua respiração sempre que me refiro a si como Bluebird.

— Que tipo de acordo? — indaga e sei que está desconfiada. Como não estar?

— Digo meu nome se você cantar para mim — ofereço. Seu pequeno nariz se enruga e sua mão se fecha em um punho em cima da pedra coberta de limo. — Apenas uma música — completo.

— Eu não canto — ela replica depois de um tempo. Franzo o cenho para ela, descrente. Ela não parece perceber meu gesto, porque leva muito mais tempo para completar sua sentença dessa vez. — Quero dizer, eu canto. Mas não na presença de outra pessoa. Isso nunca.

Mordo o interior da minha bochecha quando as palavras "você estava cantando até dez minutos atrás" tentam escapar pela minha boca, já que não acho que ela entenderá isso como algo positivo. Abeiro-me mais de seu corpo pequeno, até estar encostado à pedra onde ela está alojada.

— Então, Pequena Bluebird, não temos nosso acordo. — Não posso impedir o suspiro que escapa pelo meu nariz, mas, se ela ouviu, manteve-se indiferente a ele. — Mas temos uma noite pela frente. Aparentemente muito longa, se for considerar que você me parece bem desperta. Pode-me oferecer uma conversa no lugar da música?

— É evidente que sim — ela diz e eu vejo um sorriso em seu rosto bonito. — Sente-se ao meu lado — oferece tudo o que eu esperava.

— Posso perguntar por que está tão solitária? — inquiro quando vejo seus olhos fecharem-se e sua cabeça inclinar-se para o lado oposto onde eu estou, fazendo de seu próprio ombro um apoio.

— Bem, você não me parece menos só do que eu — ela revida com a voz suave. Não é uma reprovação, e sim uma constatação com um tom muito ameno de questionamento.

— Eu normalmente não consigo boas companhias — revelo a ela, incapaz de mentir ao pequeno pássaro azul ao meu lado. — Exceto hoje. Acho que é um dia para ser lembrado. Como um feriado particular?

— Isso foi uma pergunta? — Seu tom retórico sai em meio a uma risada moderada, como se ela possuísse medo de divertir-se. — Eu tenho uma companhia que normalmente é muito boa — afirma, mas sua voz se torna quase melancólica. Não é como quando ela estava cantando, ainda que se aproxime daquilo. — Ele é um bom amigo, mas está se apaixonando. Eu fico feliz por ele, é claro. Talvez eu ainda encontre alguém como ele encontrou, então terei alguém para quem eu sempre serei a prioridade. — Seu suspiro é muito audível quando acrescenta: — Bem, eu acho que estou soando muito egoísta. Acho que acabo de constatar que a Senhora Cope de fato tem razão; é muito simples abrir-se com desconhecidos.

— Você não é egoísta — replico a ela, levemente admirado com sua facilidade para falar de sua vida comigo e a dificuldade para cantar na minha frente. — Quero dizer, talvez você seja. Eu também sou. Sabe, Pequena Bluebird, eu já tive atos de fato muito egoístas. Eu fui tão tolo. Mas acredito que isso seja natural. Sabe? A inveja e o egoísmo. É como respirar. Nós nunca seremos completamente bons, por mais que tentemos.

— O que você quer dizer? — ela indaga, e suas pernas param imediatamente de balançar-se.

— Eu ando um pouco filosófico, talvez não seja exatamente bom me dar brechas para falar tanto.

— Continue. — É uma palavra única, mas eu tomo aquilo por incentivo, já que ela parece interessada.

— Você já pensou que talvez uma pessoa realmente possa ser altruísta, e ela realmente nunca tenha sentido inveja de nada, mas ela ainda terá algo ruim? — Puxo um pouco do ar puro que exala devido à numerosa quantidade de árvores a nossa volta pela boca, então suspiro. — Quero dizer, vamos pegar um exemplo. Roubar. Roubar é errado, todo mundo praticamente nasce sabendo disso. É uma das primeiras coisas que nos é ensinada — talvez não matar seja a primeira. Mas se a pessoa do caixa de um estabelecimento der a você troco a mais, você provavelmente não vai devolver. Assim como, se alguém empresta um livro a você e esquece-se de pedir de volta e você gostou muito dele, você não o devolve. Você pensa algo como "ah, quando ele pedir eu devolvo". Mas você já o leu e poderia muito bem devolvê-lo, porque a pessoa pode estar sentindo falta dele e não lembrar de que foi a você que emprestou. Você não acredita que isso é roubo? Você condena o ladrão que assaltou um banco, mas você também rouba. Não é a mesma coisa? — Olho para ela, que tem o rosto sério fitando o mar a sua frente, e continuo: — Bem, você está me entendendo? O que eu quero dizer é que todo mundo sempre vai ter um defeito muito grave. Não importa o quanto você esconda, você vai saber. E você terá que conviver com a culpa, e nós, humanos, somos praticamente incapazes de nos auto perdoar. Nós sempre remoemos aquilo, por mais que o tempo passe. Você esquece por um tempo, mas logo você lembra e sente-se mal. Então, você vê? Você pode não ser egoísta, mas você será um ladrão.

Quando eu a olho novamente, tentando mostrar que eu acabei o meu entediante discurso Aristotélico, noto que ela voltou a balançar suas pernas e o riso alegre que sai de seus lábios me surpreende.

— Eu acho que você sabe consolar alguém — ela diz sorridente. Quero dizer, ela está sorrindo de verdade, com seus dentes branquinhos e alinhados aparecendo tanto que sinto que talvez suas bochechas podem se partir. — E eu também acho que você tem razão. E é como matar. As pessoas julgam aqueles que matam outras pessoas. Ou aqueles que matam animais domésticos. Mas ninguém se importa se você matar uma vaca.

— Bem, eu vejo que você é vegetariana, Pequena Bluebird — retruco para ela e, inconscientemente, percebo que tenho meu próprio sorriso no rosto.

— E você, é?

— Eu não gostaria de parecer hipócrita na sua frente, mas eu também não quero mentir, então preciso dizer que não — admito em um murmúrio. — Eu como o que passar pela minha frente, mas como carne é um pouco demorado de se cozinhar, eu normalmente a rejeito.

— Isso é bom — ela contrapõe. — Essa sinceridade — acrescenta após perceber o meu silêncio.

Eu não falo nada depois disso. Não por falta de educação e sim por não haver nada a ser dito. Após certo tempo, noto que, apesar de olhá-la quase a todo instante, ela não me olha. Quero dizer, ela se vira em minha direção com frequência, mas não parece estar me vendo. Encaro-a por mais alguns momentos, observando-a brincar com seus pés dentro da água agitada. Ela olha o horizonte e qualquer um diria que ela está concentrada na grande floresta que há do outro lado da margem. Contudo, não eu. Agora eu entendo. Incapaz de conter a minha língua, eu digo em um lamento quase inaudível:

— Você é cega.

— Eu não — ela objeta com o mesmo sorriso anterior no rosto.

— Como que não? — pergunto completamente dúbio com sua resposta. — Bluebird, você não precisa mentir. Não acredito que um humano esteja livre de todos os preconceitos que existam no mundo, mas tenha certeza de que esse não é um dos meus.

— De fato, eu não enxergo o meio material com os olhos — responde com serenidade. — Mas eu vejo. Eu posso ver da forma clichê que todos conhecem — o tato. Mas eu também vejo pelos ouvidos. Eu vejo que você tremula ao meu lado e que você não é um integrante do acampamento do qual eu faço parte, e vejo que você foi sincero desde que iniciou a conversa comigo. Bem, exceto quando escondeu de mim que me ouviu cantando, ainda que eu possa lidar com isso.

— Você não existe — murmuro aparvalhado, contudo, estou convicto. Talvez ela seja uma sereia, aquelas das antigas lendas gregas. Ou talvez ela seja de fato um pequeno pássaro azul repleto de magia. Ela simplesmente não pode ser uma humana.

— Você pode acreditar nisso se quiser — cochicha e sua mão tateia a pedra, até que se encontra com a minha. — Mas talvez eu possa provar a você que existo.

Ela ergue minha mão até quase a altura de seu rosto e entrelaça nossos dedos. Não posso evitar notar a delicada pulseira que adorna seu braço. É um fio prateado delgado e que contorna seu pulso fino repetidas vezes, o que me faz pensar que talvez seja um longo colar enroscado ali. Ele tem três pedras diminutas penduradas que a tonalidade se assemelha a um verde jade, mas não descarto a possibilidade de ser azul ardósia — como a cauda de uma sereia mitológica.

Sua outra mão é levada por seu braço muito alvo para frente, como se estivesse à procura de algo. Eu demoro um pouco para perceber, mas descubro que o algo que ela busca é o meu rosto. Penso em pegar sua mão pequena e guiá-la, mas sei, mesmo que em tão poucos minutos de convivência, que ela é independente — fisicamente. Levam poucos segundos até que ela ache minha face e, quando seus dedos tão finos me tocam, eu sinto um arrepio. Não é exatamente excitação sexual, embora eu me sinta aceso com seu toque. É quase como se eu estivesse dormindo em meio a um local gélido e o sol despontasse no céu e esquentasse-me com seus raios. Cerro os olhos com brusquidão quando noto a pieguice de meus pensamentos, mas logo desisto.

Nesse instante, eu me permito.

— Eu leio romances. Em braile — ela inicia enquanto seus dedos contornam meu semblante —, e eu simplesmente conheço tantos clichês. E eu os detesto, porque é como se você necessitasse de palavras pré-combinadas silenciosamente durante anos e anos de humanidade para expressar o que você sente e o que você quer... — ela cessa por um instante e eu entendo o que ela quer dizer, mas deixo que ela leve o seu tempo mesmo que o sorriso tolo não saia dos meus lábios. Ela balança sua cabeça algumas vezes, como se risse de si própria. — Mas, e eu preciso dizer o quanto isso é importuno e irritante para mim, eles meramente não saem da minha mente nesse instante.

— Está tudo bem — consinto enquanto aperto as nossas mãos que ainda tem os dedos entrelaçados. — Eu também estou cercado por eles. Do tipo "quando você me toca o meu chão desaparece", mas eu acredito que esse não sirva muito, já que estamos na água.

— De fato — ela assente com algo que se assemelha a uma gargalhada. — Eu estou presa a algo como "você é lindo e meu coração se acelera quando o _vejo_".

— Eu posso? — pergunto a ela, e sei que ela irá entender o que quero.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça de sua parte, levo minha mão até seu peito e toco seu seio esquerdo. Não é um ato repleto de malícia. É doce, porque eu quero apenas sentir seu coração. Ao menos por enquanto. Seus batimentos frenéticos me assustam, mas eu sorrio. É a primeira vez que uma garota me diz algo desse tipo — e eu comprovo.

— Eu beijei uma vez — ela diz com seu nariz com a pontinha arrebitada todo retorcido. — Quatro, na verdade.

Não posso evitar o desgosto que percorre meu corpo nesse instante, e ela parece perceber porque o meu aperto em sua mão suaviza.

— Deixe-me continuar — pede e seu tom é como o de uma menina espevitada que tenta convencer os pais de algo. — Foi essa minha companhia boa — explica. — Ele estava interessado em uma menina da reserva, ardente para sua pouca idade, e ele não queria fazer feio. Ele é muito orgulhoso. Nós tínhamos treze anos e ambos éramos inexperientes. Então ele me pediu ajuda, e eu dei. Por amizade. Foram desastrosas, as duas primeiras vezes. A terceira foi apenas estranha e a quarta foi relativamente boa e estávamos satisfeitos, porque nós não estávamos de fato esperando que fosse ser quente. Nós somos meio que irmãos. — Ela solta uma risadinha escarnada, para então continuar: — Ele realmente não fez feio com ela, se for levar em conta o fato de que a menina o persegue até hoje.

Eu volto a apertar sua mão na minha, novamente seguro. Quase irmãos. Isso é bom para mim, certo?

— O que eu quero dizer — retorna a falar e inspira fundo antes de completar sua sentença — é que eu gostaria de repetir e talvez descobrir o que é que ele sente quando tem outras companhias.

Não posso evitar arquear uma sobrancelha. Ela sente, é evidente, partindo do ponto em que sua mão quente ainda está em meu rosto. Então eu deixo que o sorriso babaca — e é impossível de ignorar o fato de que eu sorri mais nesses últimos minutos com ela do que ao longo de todo esse ano — explanar-se em minha face e ela relaxa, provavelmente sentindo o movimento muscular necessário para isso.

— Você quer um beijo quente? — pergunto de forma direta e minha voz treme vergonhosamente. Ela apenas anui com sua cabeça. — Já pensou no fato de eu ser um velho repugnante?

— Não — ela contrapõe firme. — Você não é velho. A menos que você costume fazer plásticas, mas sua pele não parece esticada. Apenas naturalmente sem rugas.

— E se eu tiver um olho de cada cor? — indago incrédulo com sua capacidade de lidar com os fatos.

— Eu tenho um gatinho — ela começa com a testa franzida. — O nome dele é Manet, como o pintor. Minha mãe o deu a mim exatamente por seus olhos serem de cores distintas. Ela diz que é especial, porque é raro.

— Então eu gostaria de ter olhos de cores diferentes — replico e rolo um pouco os meus olhos. Ela é incrível. — Talvez para ser especial — acrescento quando percebo a sua confusão.

— Você é — afirma com tanta convicção que é impossível duvidar.

Seus olhos se fecham e eu tento anotar mentalmente para lembrar-me de perguntá-la o motivo de cerrá-los tanto — é apenas uma espécie de mania ou há algo por trás? —, porque, nesse instante, é insuportável deixar minha mente vagar por outra coisa que não seja seus lábios polpudos abrindo-se menos que um centímetro, quase impossível de notar-se na penumbra que a madrugada fornece. Ela arrasta sua mão de meu rosto para meus cabelos enquanto eu me inclino sobre ela e deixo que meu peso caia sobre seu talhe delgado, pedindo mudamente para que ela se deite na pedra fria, ainda que me mantenha firme no apoio de um de meus antebraços. Minha outra mão é inconscientemente levada de seu colo para sua cintura fina, deslizando para sua coxa até achar a barra de seu vestido azul.

Uma lamúria antecipada escapa por seus lábios entreabertos, chamando-me, pedindo pela atenção dos meus. Não há maneira nenhuma de que eu possa recusar sua súplica, e tudo o que eu faço é deixar que minha testa se cole à sua enquanto a minha boca arremata a ingenuidade mascarada que exala dela. Quando sinto seu gosto de creme de baunilha na ponta da minha língua, sei que nunca mais poderei provar qualquer outro doce e não comparar a ela.

Meu pequeno pássaro azul repleto de magia.

.

.

**Seattle, Hospital Infantil — 2012.**

.

— Eu não canto. Não mais — ela afirma e embora seja firme, seu tom é doce.

— Emm disse que sua voz é linda — Alice replica e então eu entendo: a outra garotinha que Emmett citou em seu e-mail é Bella. Foi ela quem ajudou a escrevê-lo. É claro que foi, como eu não percebi? Aquelas palavras carregam sua alma. E ele sabe. Sabe que é ela a minha Pequena Bluebird, mesmo que eu não faça ideia de como e que tenha certeza de que ele não falou nada sobre isso a ela. — Mas disse que só ouviu você cantando uma vez, por acidente. Você já pensou, Bella, que é muito injusto você se privar de cantar quando você já é privada de ver?

— Eu sei — concorda simples.

Eu sorrio. Alice é tão pequena, mas ela tem razão. Penso em verbalizar isso quando os olhinhos atentos demais para uma enferma de Alice pousam em mim. Sinto como se ela simplesmente tivesse percebido a minha presença através do pensamento que tive em concordância a ela, mas descarto esse sentimento.

Não existe esse tipo de ligação fraternal que as pessoas tanto insistem em acreditar.

— Ah... — É tudo o que escapa por seus lábios ressecados antes de seus olhos inundarem-se de lágrimas.

Ou existe?

— O que foi? — questiona a minha Bluebird, provavelmente alerta a repentina tensão de Alice.

— Edward — ela responde baixinho e escapa da prisão suave de braços em que estava.

Ela desce da cama e enfia seus pezinhos dentro de uma pantufa escandalosa de dálmata e vem em minha direção com passos ébrios.

É totalmente automático o que acontece a seguir. Eu olho para Bella por apenas um segundo e assisto seus lábios lutarem contra um sorriso, o que, inesperadamente, enche-me de coragem. Então meu corpo simplesmente pende, como se a gravidade aumentasse e puxasse-me com força para o chão. Eu estou de joelhos quando os bracinhos finos de Alice rodeiam o meu pescoço e é completamente involuntário — não há a real necessidade de pensar sobre isso — quando os meus braços cercam sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais para mim. Ela se perde ali. Seu rosto se afunda na curva do meu pescoço e eu sinto algo pingando nesse local, mas não me importo. Fecho os olhos enquanto deixo uma mão passear sobre seus cabelos. Noto quando alguns poucos fios escuros — como os de Esme — e opacos soltam-se de sua cabeça e permanecem entre os meus dedos. Isso também não me afeta. Não com nojo, ao menos. Mas eu sinto um aperto no peito ao aspirar o cheiro brando de camomila que exala de seu cabelo ralo e lembro de que logo não haverá nada ali.

— V-você v-ve-veio — ela gagueja e seu tom é embargado. — Eu dis-disse a Bella q-que v-você viria, por-porque v-você é um he-herói.

— Perdoe-me, tampinha. — É tudo o que eu consigo dizer sem balbuciar como um tolo ao ouvir suas palavras tão cheias de esperanças. — Eu... Eu prometo que vou ser o herói que você precisa.

Ela afasta seu rosto do meu ombro para poder olhar para mim, ainda que não escape dos meus braços. Seus olhos são de um azul muito claro, como topázio. Como os de Carlisle. Meu... meu pai?, titubeio internamente. Alice passa sua mão magra demais pelo nariz e eu sinto que as lágrimas estão quase escapando dos meus olhos ao ver o pequeno tubo de remédios que permanece ali.

— Vem conhecer a Bella — ela diz, já com maior domínio de sua voz. Há um sorriso gentil em seu rosto, como se eu fosse o doente ali, e não ela.

Alice me pega pela mão, mas eu sei que, se eu levantar, ela não conseguirá andar de mãos dadas comigo. Então eu a pego no colo e ela solta um gritinho de espanto, para então seus olhos brilharem. Ela parece querer falar algo, porém desiste antes mesmo que a primeira palavra escape por seus lábios pálidos. Levo-a até a cama e meu coração salta em uma batida estrondosa, impondo um ritmo às próximas que me faz pensar que é quase possível eu estar tendo uma taquicardia. E o motivo está ali, a quatro palmos de mim.

— Bella? — Alice a chama baixinho, sem sair do meu colo, onde se sentou, como se estivesse com medo de tirar Bella de seu torpor. — Dê-me sua mão.

Meu pequeno pássaro estende sua mão para frente com mais suavidade do que eu lembrava serem seus movimentos, e Alice a pega. Ela busca pela minha mão também e faz com que a dela, minha Bluebird, fique estendida por cima da minha. Seus dedos estão mais magros e ela parece transpirar mais do que o usual. Estará nervosa com o quê? Fecho a minha mão com a dela ainda dentro da minha e sinto aquele formigamento único que senti apenas uma vez; é o mesmo que me tomou quando ela se fechou contra mim, fazendo-me explodir dentro dela.

— Bella, é ele — Alice fala, como se apenas com a expressão "é ele" qualquer um fosse ser capaz de entender quem eu era. Todavia, ela entende. — Ed-edward — ela gagueja outra vez, parecendo ainda ter medo de que, se falar meu nome com muita convicção, eu vá sumir outra vez. — Essa é Bella. Ela é minha professora. Minha irmã mais velha. Minha amiga. Minha segunda mãe. Bella é tudo.

— Obrigado — é o que tudo o que minha voz consegue dizer a ela, pois sou incapaz de pronunciar qualquer outra coisa.

— Obrigada você — ela me responde e sua voz está suave.

Ela sorri em minha direção de forma tímida e, eu jamais saberia explicar o motivo, sinto como se, mesmo que seus olhos demonstrassem algum sentimento, não teria acusação neles. Porque ela entende. De todas as pessoas no mundo, minha Bluebird é a que compreende a dor. O egoísmo. A vergonha ameaça tomar conta de mim, assim como a dor por ter perdido tantos anos. Entretanto, acima de tudo está a vontade de abraçá-la e perguntar o motivo pelo qual me deixou só naquela praia há quatro anos, mas as palavras são incapazes de saírem pelos meus lábios. Não quando ela não deu um mínimo sinal de que tenha me reconhecido. Penso que, talvez, ela nem mesmo se lembre de mim, mas sou incapaz de acreditar que seja isso. Iria me rasgar.

— Meu porquinho, trouxe para você seu creme de maçã — uma voz feminina alegre soa no ambiente e eu enrijeço. Alice, ainda em meu colo, olha-me com temor e eu não sei se ela está com medo da minha reação ou da reação da mulher que em poucos segundos estará passando por aquela porta. Os passam cessam por um instante e eu a ouço conversando com alguém que, pelo tom de voz, não passa de dez anos. Algo sobre palhacinhos que não apareceram. Quando ela finalmente passa pela porta, volta a falar de forma animada: — Seu preferido! Foi tão difícil convencer a atendente de que ele precisava ser sem canela e com pouco açúcar, mas...

Os próximos segundos são como borrões de luz e cores — rápidos e atordoantes. O pacote vermelho que a mulher segura cai de suas mãos como se fosse água dentro de uma peneira. Seus olhos cinzentos abrem-se espantosamente e é quase imediata a formação de lágrimas neles. Uma a uma elas escapam de seu lar e deslizam por suas bochechas pálidas e muito mais sem vida do que eu lembro, acusando-me em cada molécula que as forma. Seus braços pendem ao lado de seu corpo que, antes sempre tão bem vestido, está coberto apenas por uma calça jeans simples e uma camisa de mangas rosada. Sinto Alice saindo aos poucos de meu colo e indo para o de minha Bluebird, que a acolhe e beija o topo de sua cabeça. Ouço-as cochicharem sobre algo e entendo que Alice pergunta se não seria mais adequado elas saírem. Não ouço a resposta porque tudo o que consigo fazer a seguir é levantar-me e ir em direção a ela.

Minha mãe.

Ela enfim sai de seu torpor e corre até mim. Seus braços um pouco mais grossos que os de Alice cercam meu pescoço e agora são as suas lágrimas que molham o meu ombro. Isso também não é relevante, desconsiderando o fato de que eu fiz, apenas hoje, duas garotas chorarem. Ponho uma de minhas mãos em seu cabelo preso em um coque caído e os acaricio, notando longos fios brancos ali. Esse fato me faz sorrir. Meu outro braço circula sua cintura e deixo minha mão deslizar por suas costas em um afago que, se visto de fora, pareceria trocado. Sinto-me como um pai que consola uma filha. O problema é que aqui a única dor que a mulher em meus braços sente nesse instante foi causada por mim.

— Perdoe-me — eu digo ao não tolerar mais o silêncio. Ela não me responde, o que me deixa aflito. — Porra, mãe, eu sinto tanto.

Ela se afasta de mim e sorri ao me olhar. Seus olhos nublados por lágrimas não parecem prejudicar sua visão e ela estende a mão para tocar o meu rosto. É quase como se eu estivesse reprisando o meu momento com Alice.

— Você está lindo, Edward — ela diz com a voz firme enquanto enxuga seu rosto. — Um homenzinho.

— Mãe... — começo, incapaz de conter a risada que brota de meu peito. — Por favor, eu era um homenzinho com onze anos. Atualmente eu perdi esse zinho.

Tudo o que ela faz é rolar seus olhos para mim e sorrir. Simples. É visível que, se ela guarda mágoas por eu tê-la abandonado, jamais me falará. E, da minha parte, eu apenas quero esquecer. Mas, ao ver minha mãe sendo puxada para trás por um homem desconhecido, um vulto claro se aproximando do meu rosto e sentir meu nariz latejar, eu entendo que não é exatamente todos que nos cercam que têm essa opinião. Ergo o rosto para cima já que, inacreditavelmente, eu vim ao chão sob as risadas melódicas de Alice. Sinto algo quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto e não consigo conter o esgar que se forma nele quando passo meus dedos por ali e noto o sangue.

— Emmett, isso é jeito? — ouço a reprimenda de minha mãe, mas tudo o que se prende em minha mente é o nome pelo qual ela chamou o cara.

— Você está brincando — murmuro aparvalhado, ainda estatelado no piso gélido do quarto. — Emmett? Deste tamanho?

— Você é um estúpido do caralho — ele rosna ao passar uma de suas mãos freneticamente pelos cachos castanhos. — E me fez sentir a sua falta para cacete — completa e, ao finalmente me olhar, posso ver que há alívio em sua expressão.

— Um abraço no seu irmão mais velho que você ultrapassou por uns bons centímetros? — pergunto ao limpar o que resta de sangue em meu lábio, mas não contenho o sorriso que se expande por ali.

Emmett estende sua mão para mim e eu a pego, utilizando-a como apoio para levantar. Ele me puxa e simplesmente me abraça.

— Isso é completamente mulherzinha — ouço-o reclamar depois que dou dois tapinhas em suas costas.

— Só não chore — replico com o mesmo tom que ele utilizou. — Não na frente de três belas moças — completo divertido.

Alice ri, seguida por _nossa_ mãe, mas Emmett encosta seu rosto ao meu ao falar em meu ouvido, tão baixo que entendo que não é algo para alguém ouvir a não ser eu.

— Foi bom você falar sobre isso — inicia. — Eu juro que você perde a porra das suas bolas se você machucar qualquer garota deste quarto.

— Isso não está sendo sequer cogitado — concordo com o mesmo nível de voz. — Nenhuma delas — friso, sabendo que ele entende o que eu quero dizer.

Quando ele se afasta, viro para o local onde Alice está e dirijo um pequeno sorriso a ela ao notar seus olhos brilhantes e sua face mais corada. Contudo, foi apenas uma desculpa. O que eu realmente tenho a intenção de ver é o que ela usa como escudo do mundo e que tem o rascunho de sorriso no rosto mais belo que eu já vi.

A Pequena Bluebird que eu reconquistarei.

.

**Dois dias mais tarde.**

.

— Compatível — é tudo o que sai pelos lábios trêmulos de Carlisle. Ele não me olhou nos olhos nem por um instante desde quando nos reencontramos e eu não tive coragem de falar com ele sobre nada que não fosse relacionado a doença da minha irmã.

Minha irmã. É estranho me referir àquele ser com a mente agitada — já que seu corpo não consegue acompanhá-la — dessa forma, porque... Eu não sei explicar. Talvez seja como ganhar um filho já crescido; é perturbador, mas é excitante. Está tudo tão mudado à minha volta e eu me sinto tão perdido que sinto vontade de ligar para Tanya e pedir um de seus conselhos. Quando eu voltei a Chicago após acordar sozinho em La Push, foi ela quem me consertou. Tanya foi a única amiga que eu tive e ela era melhor que qualquer cara que pudesse me fazer companhia, simplesmente porque ela tinha aquela coisa de intuição feminina. Ela sentia tudo e foi devido a ela que eu cheguei profissionalmente onde estou — a chance que ela pediu ao seu pai para me dar. Contudo, ela não era perfeita. Ela nunca foi. Tanya era completamente quebrada e eu não consegui colá-la. Pego o celular no bolso para fazer a ligação, mas cesso o movimento na metade. Lembro-me de que é impossível falar com ela e minha garganta se fecha em agonia.

Porque Tanya morreu. Não literalmente. Ela está... existindo, mas não há qualquer vestígio de consciência dentro dela. A demência a tomou por completo após a terceira amputação. Ela era uma viciada em heroína que não hesitou em passar para uma droga muito mais forte ao descobrir que não seria mais necessário o dinheiro de seu pai para se manter, já que a nova droga era tão barata quanto perigosa. Ela quase apodreceu em vida antes que eu pudesse tentar ajudá-la. Não que tenha dado muito certo.

— Você ouviu? — Carlisle pergunta e ergo meu rosto para ele. Ele tem uma sobrancelha arqueada e ambas tremem discretamente ao perceber que é a primeira vez que nos encaramos desde que eu cheguei.

— Ouvi — respondo e mantenho o olhar. Ele também não desvia. — Estou pronto.

— Você sabe que... — Então ele se interrompe, balançando suavemente a cabeça. — Sim, você sabe. Esme disse que se encarregaria disso. Acho... Acho que eu vou aprontar as coisas. Prepare-se.

Eu aceno um "sim" com a cabeça e viro-me para ver as partes humanas enquanto ele se concentra nas burocráticas, mas sua mão em meu ombro me impede. Volto meu corpo para onde ele está e tento me manter relaxado. Talvez relembrar de como se respira seja um ponto ao meu favor desde já.

— Eu gostaria de falar com você — diz e seu tom de voz é quase tímido. Isso é raro porque, do que eu me lembrava, ele nunca foi alguém com humor moderado. Carlisle sempre foi um amante de sorrisos e sinceridade.

É claro, isto até eu descobrir que ele não é o meu pai.

— Estou ouvindo — replico. Minha voz é gentil, mas meu coração bate desenfreado. Voltar para cá, até esse instante, está acabando com todo o meu emocional.

Ele se mantém quieto até o momento em que estamos sentados em um estofado que parece ser de couro, mas não posso realmente precisar. Não que importe do que é feito o sofá em que estou encostado quando o homem que me criou está ao meu lado. Junto as minhas mãos e deixo-as caídas entre minhas pernas, meu corpo levemente inclinado para frente.

— Então — ele inicia e vejo que tem um sorriso muito singelo preso aos lábios —, você voltou. É um pouco inacreditável.

— Pois é — concordo. — Emmett me chamou. Ele está muito maior que eu — falo sem pensar e escuto o riso de Carlisle se manifestar.

— Sim, ele virou um homem — anui pensativo. — Foram muitos anos.

— Insinua que eu ainda não seja um? — pergunto rolando os olhos com um falso tom de indignação.

— Não, você certamente cresceu. Mas não só cresceu fisicamente. — Ele olha para mim com aqueles olhos azuis e é como se eles estivessem me penetrando a alma. Rio internamente, chocado com a tolice de meus pensamentos. — Você amadureceu, meu filho.

— Você ainda me considera um? — indago ao notar como ele se referiu a mim.

— Sempre — assente e seu sorriso se amplia. — Edward, eu o vi se formando. Quem você acha que atendeu a todos os desejos de sua mãe para que você não nascesse com rosto de nada comestível? Eu acompanhei cada dia da gestação de Esme enquanto ela lhe carregava. Eu cortei o cordão que o uniu a ela e escutei seu primeiro choro. Foi os meus olhos que o viram chegar ao mundo. Foram as minhas mãos que lhe carregaram enquanto suas pernas ainda não o mantinham. Foi o meu nome completamente errado que você escolheu para dizer como sua primeira palavra e quase matar a sua mãe de ciúmes. Lembra-se de quem o ensinou a ler? De a quem você pedia ajuda para os deveres, para aprender sobre futebol e para andar de bicicleta? Para quem você direcionava suas frustrações em busca de apoio? Você entende, Edward? Você é o meu filho porque você é uma parte de mim, uma parte que eu passei a você sem precisar de sangue.

Eu não encontro uma palavra para lhe responder. O "obrigado" que ele pediu parece vazio nesse instante, então tudo o que eu faço é virar-me um pouco para ele e unir-nos em um abraço enquanto o choro estrangula em minha garganta. Eu provavelmente nunca fui tão abraçado por pessoas distintas em um dia em que não é o meu aniversário, mas o alívio percorre o meu corpo e é impossível não sorrir com as próximas palavras de _meu pai_.

— Tenho orgulho de você. Todos nós temos.

— Hora de salvar uma pequena garotinha? — inquiro ao passar uma mão pelos cabelos e deixar um sorriso se formar em meu rosto.

— Hora de salvar uma pequena garotinha — ele concorda e levanta-se, virando-se apenas uma vez para falar: — Você precisa deixar essa mania de lado, filho. Seu cabelo fica horrível despenteado assim.

E tudo o que eu posso pensar é em como seria ótimo que mãos quentes e brandas é que estivesse deixando-me completamente bagunçado. Então eu percebo; eu já estou bagunçado. Não há modo que consiga me deixar mais desorganizado do que o sorriso manso e traços delicados daquele singelo pássaro azul.

.

.

Um teto branco e liso é tudo o que eu vejo nesse instante.

Tédio define o momento.

O incômodo no meu cóccix é tão irritante que acabou inteiramente com o meu bom humor. Não há náuseas, tontura ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas há a porra da dor que pinica o meu quadril desde que o efeito da anestesia passou.

Ouço um _toc toc_ suave na porta fechada e, antes que eu consiga dizer "entra", uma enfermeira invade o ambiente com uma bandeja em um carrinho. O cheiro não é nada apetitoso, mas a visão das duas mulheres que entram logo atrás da mulher de branco me faz dar um sorriso fraco.

— Como você se sente, querido? — minha mãe questiona e tem uma expressão preocupada na face ao sentar-se no banquinho ao meu lado.

— Estou ótimo, mãe — digo ao revirar um pouco os meus olhos. — Foram apenas umas punções, papai não a avisou que ainda hoje eu posso ir embora?

— Sim, sim, ele avisou — ela concorda e eu não sei qual o motivo, mas seus olhos tem uma umidade a mais. — Bem, eu acho que você pode ir — diz olhando a enfermeira. — Nós cuidamos disso.

— Qualquer coisa você já conhece o procedimento, Senhora Cullen — a mulher idosa responde com um sorriso no rosto típico de avós que adoram mimar.

Quando a enfermeira sai do quarto, minha mãe torna a falar:

— Obrigada, Edward. — Ela pega a minha mão e sorri timidamente. — Por tudo. Por você ter voltado, por ter queimado a mágoa que havia em seu coração e por estar aqui para Alice.

— Você é um dos super-heróis dela — a voz de Bella soa pela primeira vez desde que entrou no cômodo. — Talvez Emm seja o Batman e você o Super-Homem.

— Por que eu tenho que ser o mais babaca? — pergunto ao retorcer o nariz. — O Super-Homem é definitivamente um imbecil prepotente.

A risada da minha Bluebird ecoa contida, mas é o suficiente para me fazer sorrir como um tolo para ela.

— Você quer que eu responda? — inquiri quase com timidez. Ao notar o meu silêncio, completa: — Foi o que eu pensei.

— Eu vou ver como está Alice — minha mãe comenta com um tom de voz conivente. Ela também sabe, chego à conclusão. Será que todos sabem o que aconteceu entre mim e Bella, menos Bella? — Ela... Está complicado. A radioterapia consome o meu porquinho.

— Alice é como um grande muro, mãe — artículo, incapaz de sequer cogitar a ideia de perder alguém que eu recém ganhei. — Segure a mão dela por todos nós e você verá que a maior força virá dela.

A resposta vem como um beijo terno em minha testa e eu me sinto como o garotinho de doze anos que fugiu de casa há quatorze anos; indefeso e perdido com sua realidade. Minha mãe passa sua mão pelos meus cabelos e tenta os ordenar como quando ela fazia quando eu ainda era uma criança, mas desiste assim que entende que só conseguirá este feito com um pote de gel. Então ela murmura um "tchau" para a garota ao meu lado e se vai, deixando-me sozinho com a minha Bluebird.

— Você... Você pode sentar-se — falo a ela enquanto eu mesmo endireito-me na cama.

Ela dá alguns passos e seu joelho, nu devido o vestido curto cor de açafrão, choca-se com a beira da cama e ela faz uma pequena careta de incômodo. É completamente automático quando a minha mão se estende até ela e pega a sua para ajudá-la. Quando a alcanço, ela permite que eu a guie até a borda da maca hospitalar e, após sentar-se, esfrega calmamente o seu joelho.

— Está doendo? — questiono e me sinto um pouco estúpido devido a evidência da resposta, mas ela não parece perceber.

— Um pouco, mas nada comparado ao que você deve estar sentindo na bun... no cóccix — replica com aquele sorriso espevitado que é tão típico seu.

— Não é nada que eu não aguente — objeto e tento desviar o olhar do início de suas coxas que apareceram quando ela se sentou e a barra de seu vestido subiu.

— Você quer conversar ou prefere comer? — ela oferece e, por um instante, penso que se refere a nós e o que aconteceu há quatro anos, mas então percebo que ela apenas faz uma alusão a atual situação que nos encontramos.

— Eu não sei — respondo-lhe, sabendo que com ela sou incapaz de omitir a verdade. — Eu não sei o que pensar sobre tudo isso e, bem, essa comida parece horrível.

— Ela realmente é horrível — concorda com uma risada branda. — Sabe o que dizem os autores de livros? — indaga de súbito e eu fico confuso com sua mudança de assunto.

— Muitas coisas, mas sobre qual ponto você se refere?

— Não há a escrita programada e pensada em ordem na produção de uma obra. Normalmente é usado um rascunho aonde eles vão pondo as ideias. Você pode começar assim, dizendo um ponto e como se sente sobre ele. — Ela faz uma pausa e mexe em seu cabelo preso em uma trança lateral como se estivesse tentando organizar seus próprios pensamentos. — Não há necessidade de iniciar algo sempre pelo princípio.

— Qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa — garante e eu engulo em seco ao estirar meu braço e tocar a sua bochecha levemente pintada de rosa coral. Contorno seus traços com o polegar e ela endurece o corpo, deixando suas mãos se fecharem em seu colo. — Você — sussurra e entendo que reconheceu meu toque. Isso me alivia, já que expressa que não houve outro homem que a tenha tocado dessa forma.

— Eu odiei você quando você me abandonou naquela praia — inicio e vejo seus olhos se dilatarem. Não posso dizer se é raiva, dor ou medo. — Pensei que houvesse encontrado alguém que pudesse entender e que me fizesse entender, porque foi dividido muito mais que sexo àquela madrugada. Então eu acordei sozinho com nada além de um colar de água-marinha pendurado em meu pescoço que me comprovava que nada havia sido um sonho.

— Você gostaria que houvesse sido um sonho? — indaga e seu tom é molhado por lágrimas invisíveis.

— Se isso significasse que não haveria saudade — consinto. Ameaço pegar em sua mão, mas ela deve ter sentido, pois a afasta de mim. — Bluebird, você não sabe como doeu. Doeu ainda mais quando você não me reconheceu, mas nada se compara a dor de ter você fugindo de mim agora.

— Eu não posso. — É sua resposta única e ela se põe a levantar, mas eu tenho uma vantagem sobre ela e a puxo pela mão. — Solte-me, por favor — pede e agora seu tom se precipita em picos de agonia e temor.

— Dê-me um motivo que justifique sua primeira fuga e a tentativa de uma segunda, pequena — imploro e sei que há lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, mas, depois de tudo, não é algo com o que eu me importe — a fraqueza.

— Eu só... Eu só não posso. Não consigo.

— Você me disse que gostaria de encontrar alguém um dia para quem você fosse uma prioridade. Mas então você some. — Puxo um pouco de ar pelo nariz, sentindo meus pulmões queimarem. — Isso é um contraste rude, você sabia? Se você me desse uma chance, eu tornaria você a minha prioridade.

— Você ouve suas próprias palavras? — ela questiona e existe raiva em sua voz, o que me atinge como uma pedra pontiaguda em brasas e percebo que apenas evita gritar pelo fato de estarmos em um hospital. — Você ao menos pensa antes de dizê-las?

— Do que você está falando? — inquiro em um murmúrio consternado.

— Você abandonou a sua família! Por que eu, uma garota que você conheceu por acaso, seria uma prioridade para você? — ela passa a mão livre pelo rosto de forma fervorosa. — Não entenda errado, não é um julgamento. Você voltou para seus pais e seus irmãos e é isso o que importa. Eu sou apenas a garota solitária da praia que não gosta de clichês e por isso entende que a menina limitada jamais teria o mocinho, porque ela sabe que isso não é como o conto da Rapunzel ao contrário.

Eu entendo agora a expressão antiga de que "uma palavra dói mais que um tapa". Ela é completamente verdadeira, mas eu engulo o pouco de orgulho que sobreviveu desde que eu decidi pôr os pés em Seattle e tento outra vez:

— Isso era para explicar o motivo pelo qual você desapareceu?

— Você não me parecia de Forks — diz e agora seu tom não passa de um sussurro. — Não havia algo que pudesse me certificar de que quando você acordasse e visse-me ao seu lado, você seria o mesmo. Quero dizer, que garantia eu poderia conquistar de que, assim que o sol surgisse, nós não teríamos que passar por uma despedida? Não me diga que você não entende, porque você entende o motivo pelo qual uma pessoa se afasta sem dizer "adeus". — Uma lágrima sai de um de seus olhos e eu sinto que estou colocando-a em um purgatório ao forçá-la a ficar nesse quarto, então tudo o que faço é soltar seu pulso e deixá-la ir. Deixá-la ir porque eu sei que ela é realmente como um pássaro. E pássaros não podem viver engaiolados, porque do contrário não haveria motivo para se ter asas.

Porque se você não pode voar, você morre.

.

.

**Forks, Casa dos Cullen — 2012.**

**Seis dias mais tarde.**

.

Tenho um livro em mãos, embora nem mesmo saiba sobre o que se trata. As letras miúdas parecem embaralhadas aos meus olhos, já que a minha mente apenas consegue ir e vir para duas garotas que me consomem desde que eu cheguei aqui. Tento direcionar meu foco a Alice e sua dolorosa recuperação repleta dos sorrisos que nunca abandonam seu rosto, mas é só pensar nela que me lembro de quem costuma estar ao seu lado quando minha mãe é convencida a voltar para casa para banhar-se ou alimentar-se. Bella que, agora eu sei, chama-se Isabella. Swan, filha do impassível Charlie e a sempre comunicativa Renee. Lembro-me de quando quebrei o vidro de seu carro jogando futebol — aparentemente a janela já estava trincada — e ele simplesmente tornou-se o homem mais furioso que eu já vi. Mais tarde eu descobri que era porque sua filha estava lá dentro, mas ainda assim não entendi o motivo para tanto tumulto. Todos — eu e meus amigos — chegamos à conclusão de que ela deveria ter visto a bola e se protegido, certo? Errado, porque hoje eu compreendia. Ele apenas resguardava uma garotinha que jamais poderia defender-se de um mundo desordenado e certamente se feriria. Tão irônico, já que, de uma forma ou de outra, eu a machuquei.

E ela tinha apenas dezoito anos quando eu fiz isso pela primeira vez.

Volto a pensar em Alice, o que me remete ao transplante. A dor não é mais tão presente. Sendo sincero, ela é ínfima. Ao menos a dor física, já que há uma que envolve o meu coração e não parece querer deixá-lo. Ouço passos lentos pelo corredor e meu ouvido se apura ao ouvir algo que se assemelha a um xingamento muito baixo. Não posso evitar rir enquanto encaro o teto e espero-a aparecer pela porta com aquele típico nervosismo que se encontra nela desde que a vi — novamente — pela primeira vez, mal acreditando que ela de fato está ali, procurando o homem de vinte e seis anos mais imbecil e adolescente que ela provavelmente conhece.

— Hum — ela faz assim que alcança a porta e deve ter notado que se encontra fechada. Há um_ toc toc_ suave antes de vir a pergunta: — Posso entrar?

Levanto-me da cama de forma preguiçosa e não me incomodo em colocar uma camiseta, já que ela provavelmente não notará. Contudo, sinto-me mais pesado. A ansiedade é tão evidente que minhas mãos suam como quando eu tentei beijar uma garota quando ainda era inexperiente. Respiro fundo ao colocar a mão na maçaneta. É apenas Bella, minha Bluebird — ainda que ela pareça não querer mais ser chamada assim. O pensamento não me trás conforto, apenas mais aflição. Inspirar e expirar, tento lembrar-me. Ando esquecendo muito facilmente de como se respira quando estou perto dela.

Abro a porta e o sorriso que se espalha pelo meu rosto é tão natural que eu me espanto.

— Você está linda — digo sem conseguir conter-me. Quero dizer, eu nem ao menos tentei.

— Obr-obrigada — ela gagueja e é impossível de não perceber o quanto a franja lateral que cai pelo seu rosto lhe dá um ar inocente em conjunto com o rabo-de-cavalo. Mantenho meu olhar em seu rosto sabendo que será perigoso abaixá-lo já que seus inúmeros vestidos nunca são exatamente pueris e espero que ela continue. — Eu... Er, eu posso entrar?

— Sim — murmuro ao dar passagem para ela, mas ela para poucos passos depois. Então eu entendo; ela não conhece o quarto, minha mãe nunca autorizou a entrada de ninguém — nem dela mesma. — Venha — eu digo pegando em sua mão e guiando-a até a cama.

Ela senta e vejo que morde com força o interior de sua bochecha, então eu volto a pegar em sua mão.

— Bluebird — sussurro enquanto traço os ossinhos de seus dedos com meu polegar. Sinto-a enrijecer ao ouvir a única palavra que escapou de meus lábios em meu cumprimento. Então ela amolece o corpo no mesmo instante que seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas prisioneiras e um sorriso inunda seu rosto, aquele que eu pensei que fosse rasgar suas bochechas anos atrás. Encho-me de esperança com esse ato.

— Vim falar com você... sobre algo — fala em forma de cochicho, como se fosse contar seu maior segredo. — Um segredo — completa e eu sinto vontade de rir da conexão de nossos pensamentos. Mas eu não rio, porque simplesmente não há forma de desviar o meu olhar de seu rosto misterioso.

— Estou ouvindo — replico a ela, tão baixo que sinto medo que não ouça. Porém, ela ouve. Minha Bluebird sempre teve essa habilidade.

Ela se torna silenciosa por uns instantes e penso que ela desistiu. No entanto, rejeito essa ideia no momento que noto que ela ainda morde sua bochecha. Meio minuto depois — eu contei —, ela diz:

— Quando eu me toco, eu penso em você.

Tudo o que eu consigo fazer é engasgar estupidamente com a sua naturalidade.

— Você... Ahn, você faz isso pensando em mim? — pergunto tolamente e sinto um pouco de alívio por ela não poder ver — ou sentir — o rubor que surgiu em meu rosto.

— Sim, foi o que eu disse, não?

Seu sorriso é tão buliçoso quanto o de uma menininha que sabe que está armando algo errado, mas mesmo assim prossegue. Há o medo, mas há a audácia, em uma disputa que eu não consigo ter noção do que sairá vencedor.

— E por quê?

Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, confusa com algo, como se essa não fosse uma pergunta para a qual ela tivesse se preparado, ou como se, de súbito, a resposta tivesse escapado de sua mente.

— Eu pensei nisso. Depois da primeira vez — ela inicia e o rosa que tinge as suas bochechas me faz sorrir bobamente. — E eu me obriguei a acreditar que fosse porque eu não sei como é nenhum outro homem do mesmo modo que sei como você é. Tentei pensar que era mais fácil... Hum, alcançar o objetivo se eu lembrasse... daquela noite em que ficamos juntos.

— Mas não é por isso — afirmo, entendendo que tudo o que ela falou nunca foi o que realmente ela acredita.

— Não — consente. O constrangimento em sua face se torna mais presente e eu não posso evitar que meus dedos flutuem até sua bochecha e acariciem-na com leveza. Ela puxa o cantinho de sua boca para cima em um sorriso torto completamente adorável. — É você em quem eu penso porque eu sinto a sua falta. É estúpido porque nós tivemos somente uma noite, mas é incrível porque foi exatamente esse o tempo necessário para que eu... Para que eu me apaixonasse. — Sua voz quebra na última frase, sendo pontuada por um soluço. Meus olhos se abrem com espanto já que a minha mente está surpresa, mas o sorriso em meu rosto cresce, porque a outra parte de mim se aquece com sua fala. — E eu me sinto tão ridícula, porque a expressão "amor à primeira vista" _é_ ridícula e nunca me pareceu real, somente disponível em histórias. Então você aparece, um estranho que desperta essa coisa em mim, esse maldito calor no peito, esse sorriso que não sai da minha cara, esse desejo que nunca me pareceu possível e eu não sei onde colocar todo esse sentimento. Eu tento lutar contra ele, mas ele... Não, não é que ele seja maior que eu. Ele é eu. Ele é quase tudo o que eu sou, quase tudo o que eu penso. Não há formas de esquecê-lo, porque o meu coração não quer e o meu corpo não permite, porque é como se, esquecendo você, eu estivesse me traindo. E eu me sinto tão tola, porque eu apenas havia desisto, então você reaparece e, é uma grande merda, todo o meu ser se agita e esquenta. — Seus soluços estão a cada segundo mais altos e as lágrimas que escapam por seus olhos opacos não cessam, deixando-os tristemente brilhantes. — E isso parecia tão inaceitável, porque como eu vou confiar em um julgamento de personalidade feito em uma noite? Mas então, você está aqui, na minha frente, sendo exatamente o que eu sempre achei que você fosse, agindo com a coragem e o medo lado a lado como eu _vi_ em você desde seu primeiro pedido a mim. Você está aqui e eu temo que você simplesmente vá embora, e eu não aguentaria ter que me separar de você novamente. Você é a merda de um arrebatador de corações, Blackbird.

— Como na música? — eu pergunto, mas não mais admirado que ela houvesse me comparado a música com a qual eu a comparei quando a reencontrei.

— Como na música — ela concorda.

— Canta para mim? — peço, porque tudo o que eu quero nesse instante é ouvi-la. Eu sei que deveria responder a sua declaração, mas ela também sabe que precisa terminá-la antes que eu faça isso.

Seus olhos se cerram e agora eu entendo o motivo pelo qual ela os fecha. É sua proteção contra o mundo. Seus lábios se separam e deles sai a letra que, na sua voz, parece ter muito mais significado — o que, de fato, tem.

— Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for the moment to be free.

Levo minha mão para seu rosto, temendo que ela cesse seu canto, mas impossibilitado de evitar o gesto. Ela não se interrompe.

— Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Quando ela termina, eu tenho a droga de lágrimas nos olhos. Eu sou mesmo uma mulherzinha. Inspiro um pouco mais de ar que o necessário e deixo que as palavras fluam da mesma forma com que faço em um tribunal — dessa vez com a diferença de que não tento convencer ninguém a nada. Apenas... A verdade.

— Quando eu a ouvi cantando aquela noite, eu vi o desespero. Era tão cru, diferente de agora. Você é como uma água-marinha bruta que foi lapidada. Teve que aprender de forma tão distinta da dos outros, e eu acho que é isso que me fascina em você. O medo e o pânico em tentar coisas novas e a simplicidade e amabilidade com que as tenta. Eu tive vontade de abraçá-la e pegá-la no colo e talvez assim protegê-la do que quer que a fira quando a vi balançando os pés naquele mar. Era impossível entender a sua dor, mas agora eu sei. Faltava um pedaço. — Pego sua mão e guio até o meu peito, posicionando-a ao lado esquerdo. — Você sente? Não está frenético, está trôpego. São batidas bêbadas, que se arrastam de forma lenta porque eu não sei aonde vamos chegar com tudo isso — essa situação. Era tudo tão claro aquela noite; de alguma forma, eu sabia que você seria minha — por algumas horas, ao menos, ainda que eu tivesse esperança de encontrá-la em meus braços quando o amanhecer despontasse no céu. Eu estava em frenesi com essa perspectiva, porque você... Porra, porque você é linda e há conteúdo dentro de você. Mas agora eu estou perdido, porque até poucos dias atrás uma realidade me cercava e ela mudou. Eu perdi alguns objetivos nessa mudança, porque algumas trajetórias simplesmente não parecem mais valer a pena. Mas eu ganhei outras, embora ainda esteja sem rumo com relação a elas. E você se encontra no fim de todos os caminhos que eu penso em seguir, porque eu não vejo mais formas de seguir isso sem você, mesmo que em pensamento. É como tentar nadar sem pernas. Caralho, desculpe a analogia, mas eu nunca fui bom com elas. Tudo o que eu quero agora, nesse momento, é capturar um pequeno pássaro azul.

— Talvez não seja tão difícil — ela diz e o sorriso volta a brilhar em seu rosto úmido. — Talvez esse pássaro queira ser capturado.

— Talvez ele aceite um beijo? — pergunto incapaz de conter meu desejo de aproximação.

— Talvez ele aceite. Talvez você devesse tentar.

Eu sorrio em reflexo ao sorriso que está em seu rosto e toco seus lábios repuxados para cima com as pontas dos meus dedos. É quase surreal, mas eu ainda lembro-me da maciez e do gosto de baunilha que eles tinham. Abeiro-me dela lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão tateia o ar em busca do meu corpo. Quando ela me acha, escorrega sua mão livre — a outra permanece contra o meu coração descompassado — para o meu ombro e sobe para o meu pescoço até a minha nuca, onde agarra com firmeza o fim dos meus cabelos. Quando há milímetros apenas entre nós, ela sussurra:

— Eu adoro o seu cheiro. — Seu hálito doce me invade e inebria, e ela tem apenas a oportunidade de falar algo como "não é como nada que eu conheça" antes que eu assalte seus lábios com os meus.

Nostalgia não me invade como eu pensei que aconteceria. O beijo não é como o primeiro que trocamos, ou como os muito seguidos. É tão repleto da maldita saudade que minha boca sentiu da sua que eu certamente estou sendo muito mais violento do que ela está acostumada. Nossos lábios se chocam com tanta força que meus dentes batem nos seus. Eu mordo seu lábio inferior para capturá-lo e passo a ponta da minha língua nele, tentando suavizar a brusquidão com que o tomei. Uma lamúria que eu mal ouço escapa dela e não há forma com que eu possa evitar que meu peso recaia sobre ela ao empurrá-la para o meio da cama.

— Eu gosto tanto de ter você assim — ela cochicha em meu ouvido no instante em que levo meus lábios para o seu pescoço e o conjunto de sua voz com sua pele é uma completa perdição e tudo o que posso fazer é capturar sua boca outra vez antes que ela me leve à loucura.

Suas mãos dançam pelo meu rosto, descendo para meu tórax, mas ela cessa seus movimentos assim que nota a corrente de prata que pende de meu pescoço. Apalpa-a e um sorriso incandescente se estende por sua face, impedindo-me de continuar beijando-a. Então Bella simplesmente me empurra e senta-se bem em cima do meu quadril com uma perna de cada lado meu, apoiando-se com as mãos espalmadas em meu peito.

— Você guardou — diz tímida.

— Jamais me livraria dele — anuo e passo as minhas mãos por suas coxas que me prendem a cama, raspando meus dedos com força, ainda que esteja longe de machucá-la. Assisto sua pele se arrepiar e acrescento: — Seria como perder a única lembrança palpável que me garantia que você não era uma fada sedutora que invade os sonhos alheios.

Ela deixa seu rosto se transformar em uma expressão desafiadora e, deslizando a mão que está em meu peito para cima, encontra minha boca com seus dedos e abaixa-se para encontrá-la com a sua. Eu retribuo o beijo sem deixar que minhas mãos interrompam a carícia em suas pernas, mas perco o pouco foco que tenho assim que ela inicia um movimento com o seu quadril que faz com que eu aperte com mais força a sua carne em minhas mãos. Minha reação parece agradá-la, pois ela aumenta o atrito entre os nossos corpos e raspa as suas unhas no meu abdômen sem deixar os meus lábios. Quando ela morde o meu lábio inferior e o puxa minimamente para dentro de sua boca, eu não contenho o lamento que escapa de mim.

— O que você falava sobre fadas sedutoras? — pergunta e não há mais constrangimento entre nós.

— Apenas esqueça a parte sobre invadir os sonhos — respondo. — É uma pequena fada sedutora que toma a minha realidade em qualquer circunstância.

Bella ri baixinho, deliciada com o poder que tem em mãos. O poder de deixar-me insensato, desvairado com sua insistente agitação em cima do meu quadril, sua voz em meu ouvido, suas unhas pintadas inocentemente arranhando a minha pele. Subo minhas mãos espalmadas de suas coxas para sua cintura e, na descida, é impossível ignorar sua bunda. Aperto-a e ela ri, então mantenho minhas mãos ali, guiando-a em seu ritmo turbulento. Ela se ergue sem cessar seus movimentos e leva suas mãos para as suas costas. Ouço um som muito baixo — como um zíper sendo aberto — e, quando percebo, Bella está deslizando as alças de seu vestido de cor indecifrável por seus braços pálidos e expondo seu colo a mim. Ela provavelmente não notaria o quanto vê-la assim me incendeia, mas o segundo gemido que eu solto me entrega. No próximo segundo eu tenho suas mãos me procurando outra vez e seus lábios em cima dos meus, abafando qualquer ruído que fuja de mim enquanto sua inquietação não se detém. Mordo sua boca com força quando um último movimento de sua parte leva-me a irromper sem sequer tê-la em volta de mim.

Como a porra de um moleque em seu primeiro amasso.

Suavizo o aperto em sua pele enquanto tento controlar a minha respiração. Ergo meu tronco com Bella ainda sentada em mim e puxo a barra de seu vestido para cima, retirando-o de seu corpo enquanto deixo minha boca vagar por seu pescoço e por seu ombro. Minhas mãos encontram os seus seios pequenos, sumindo entre meus dedos e ouço uma lamúria baixinha vinda dela. Desço meus dedos pela sua barriga, até alcançarem sua calcinha de renda turquesa clara, e pressiono com leveza o local. Quando noto seus olhos apertados, mordo a pontinha de seu queixo e adentro sua peça íntima, acariciando-a. Bella é tão quente que eu me sinto aceso outra vez.

Ela se remexe inquieta em meu colo, como um pedido mudo por mais. Eu aumento a pressão que minha mão faz contra Bella e envolvo um gemido seu com meus lábios. Ela guia os movimentos do meu pulso com as investidas de seu quadril, ora deixando ambos abruptos, ora melódicos. Quando a sinto apertando-se em volta de meus dedos, impulsiono meu corpo para o lado e levo-a junto comigo, comprimindo-a contra a cama.

Com suas mãos quentes espalhando-se pelo meu corpo, Bella puxa minha bermuda para baixo e, em poucos segundos, não há mais nada que nos separe. Não há como precisar o tempo a partir do instante em que me encontro afogado por seu calor e sinto seu hálito a cada instante mais quebrado contra o meu maxilar. Seu coração frenético faz um coro com o meu a cada investida que dou contra o seu corpo e suas unhas nunca deixam a minha pele. Ela laça meu quadril com suas pernas, limitando meus movimentos, mas me puxando ainda mais para si. Todos os meus sentidos encontram-se apurados, exceto a visão. Agora, com os olhos nublados pelo ato, eu entendo que não preciso deles. Eu posso ouvir as lamúrias que ela emite, posso sentir o cheiro de seu suor misturado com algo doce que exala por seus poros, posso sentir seu gosto de baunilha na ponta de minha língua, embora, o principal, seja sentir seu corpo todo contra o meu; cada músculo tencionando e relaxando ao meu redor, sua pele ligeiramente escorregadia, seus dedos resvalando pelo meu corpo, suas mordidas desesperadas em meus ombros, seus lábios úmidos nos meus.

E a única conclusão que eu posso chegar é que, ao lado da minha Bluebird, os olhos não passam de uma banalidade.

— Eu... — ela inicia, mas sua fala é interrompida por um tremor suave de seu corpo, prendendo-me dentro de si quando suas coxas ao meu redor impõem uma força espantosa para uma garota tão pequena quanto Bella. Seus braços se encaixam por baixo dos meus e fluem pelas minhas costas, arranhando-me enquanto me sinto em uma explosão quando todos os meus sentidos se fundem e tudo o que posso perceber é seu gosto em minha boca e seu aperto a minha volta.

Deixo meu corpo cair sobre o seu, ainda que mantenha a maior parte de meu peso em meus joelhos e antebraços. Sua respiração irregular choca-se com a minha e eu só consigo sorrir em uma resposta evidente ao sorriso que há em seu rosto. Saio de dentro dela e puxo-a para o meu peito, acariciando seus cabelos que já ameaçam escapar do rabo-de-cavalo frouxo que Bella ainda usa. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, noto que sua respiração por fim se ajusta e que, apesar de seus dedos passearem pela minha barriga, Bella está quase adormecendo. Entretanto, eu ainda preciso falar sobre algo com ela. Percorrendo minha mão por seu braço, questiono:

— Você sabe, Bluebird, que há uma lenda a respeito de pássaros azuis? — Apenas sinto sua cabeça acenando um "não" sonolento contra o meu peito. — Eu não sou bom com histórias, então eu vou sintetizar. É sobre um homem que deveria ir atrás de um pássaro azul. Mas ele nunca o achou, mesmo após muitos anos.

— Isso é triste — ela sussurra.

— Deixe-me terminar — replico quase rindo. — Depois de muito tempo, ele finalmente descobriu.

— Que pássaros azuis não existem? — pergunta ao remexer-se em meus braços e ficar em uma posição em que seus seios pressionam-se em meu peito.

— Não. — Rolo os olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não pode ver. — Ele descobriu que a busca não era literal. Era simbólica. Você sabe o que representam os pássaros azuis?

— Não — responde-me e, quando eu me viro, vejo que ela tem seus olhos fechados e a expressão serena.

— Eles representam a felicidade. O que era para o homem descobrir é que ela sempre está dentro de nós. A felicidade nasce conosco. — Sinto seu hálito de baunilha chocar-se contra o meu olfato e puxo-a ainda mais para perto de mim. — Não precisamos procurá-la. É como um urso que hiberna e apenas espera o sol para acordá-lo. Você entende? — Faço uma pausa ao notar seu sorriso de dentes branquinhos se expandir em seu rosto e, como um reflexo, no meu. — Eu achei que você fosse como uma grande concentração de magia, mas sabe o que você é? Você é minha Bluebird, meu pequeno pássaro azul que despontou no céu.

— Como o sol que acorda o urso dorminhoco? — rebate ao deslizar sua mão quente pelo meu abdômen.

— Sim. Meu sol — concordo e, sem hesitar, acrescento: — E, sabe? Eu sempre amei o sol.

— Ursos sempre foram os meus animais preferidos — ela assente e seu rosto se torna sério quando seus dedos sobem para o meu. — Ele é feroz, ainda que meigo. Eu o amo.

Eu sorrio e mordo a pontinha de seu dedo que contorna a minha boca. Não titubeio ao cobrir seu corpo com o meu e deixo os meus lábios tomarem os seus no beijo repleto da antítese que antes ela afirmou.

Enquanto tenho parte do meu corpo dentro do seu novamente e tenho-a apertando-me com sua carne, penso que não quero o para sempre. Não hoje. Hoje eu quero apenas o hoje, o agora. Amanhã eu sei que vou desejar o amanhã e, depois do amanhã, somente o depois do amanhã. Já não dizia algum poeta famoso? "A felicidade é feita de momentos".

E assim se constrói o para sempre: desejando apenas o agora.

.

.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: Bluebird **é uma música do Paul McCartney que eu não exatamente recomendo ser ouvida (rs), mas recomendo uma checada na letra. É linda. **Blackbird** é uma música dos Beatles, como o Edward já disse, e também é linda. A lenda do Pássaro Azul sobre a qual o Edward fala para a Bella realmente existe, não foi inventada. Eu apenas achei que tudo encaixava perfeitamente com a história. E, ah, sobre a droga que a Tanya foi viciada, ela se chama crocodilo e eu apenas digo à vocês para que não pesquisem sobre ela, a menos que tenham um estômago realmente forte. É horrível.

À Bia, minha presenteada, espero que goste do que eu fiz aqui. Foi um desafio imenso escrever na visão do Edward e estou torcendo para ter acertado no nível de "drama". De verdade. Quanto as outras pessoas que lerem, deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam, ok? A caixinha de comentário está aqui embaixo para isso, rs. Beijo!

**N/B:** Maravilhada é pouco. Eu simplesmente amei essa história. E no fim me deu um orgulhinho pela Ju ter me aceitado como beta. Tenho que dizer que desde a parte dos "olhos grandes como os de uma coruja assustada" ela já ganhou meu coração. _Essa história_ ganhou o meu coração. E nada melhor do que deixar a Ju feliz, agradecendo por ela ter compartilhado a oneshot com a gente. Por Ju feliz, entendam reviews. Ela é uma autora (incrível), e como toda autora precisa de reviews. Portanto, não se esqueçam de comentar. Ela, a Bluebird e o Blackbird merecem, não é? E é claro que essa é uma pergunta retórica.

Enfim. Quem não comentar terá os pés puxados à noite. Pela Samara. Com todo amor e carinho (e aquela dose de orgulhinho alegre),

Bel.


End file.
